Fire and Ice/Chapter 4
Chapter description :As they leave camp, Fireheart and Graystripe run into Sandpaw, Runningwind, and Whitestorm. Fireheart apologizes to Whitestorm, who heard they are going on a mission. Fireheart confirms it, and Whitestorm hopes they have StarClan's protection during the journey. Sandpaw asks if they are off to catch voles, but Runningwind whispers something in her ear, and she is curious. The patrol steps aside to let Fireheart and Graystripe through. :They stop at a steep slope, and Graystripe asks if it is always windy; Fireheart points out that there are no trees to block it. He sniffs the air, and asks Graystripe if he smells any RiverClan warriors. Graystripe tells him that he doesn't, and if he thinks there will be RiverClan warriors in WindClan territory. Fireheart warns Graystripe that RiverClan would want to make the most out of WindClan's absence, since WindClan would be coming back. Graystripe points out that he can't smell anything. :Fireheart and Graystripe scent RiverClan warriors. They hide, and Graystripe tells Fireheart that he can see them hunting. Fireheart joins Graystripe, and sees four RiverClan warriors hunting a rabbit. Fireheart recognizes Blackclaw, who tries to catch the rabbit, but fails. Graystripe points out that they are not good rabbit hunters, Fireheart agrees, saying that they are used to catching fish. When the rabbit runs toward them, the RiverClan warriors giving chase, Fireheart warns Graystripe that they are coming this way. :Graystripe tells Fireheart to follow him, as he smells badgers. Fireheart asks if that is safe, since Halftail had lost his tail to a badger. Graystripe assures Fireheart that the scent is stale, and Fireheart asks him if he is sure it is abandoned, and Graystripe points out that they are about to find out. They head to the den as the RiverClan warriors get closer. Fireheart and Graystripe slip into the den, and Graystripe points out that the badger scent will mask their scent from the RiverClan warriors. Blackclaw and the patrol stop by the den, one of the cats points out that the rabbit may have gone inside. He points out that the rabbit scent leads away from the den, and the RiverClan warriors leave the den. :Graystripe asks Fireheart if he thinks they are gone, and Fireheart responds that they should wait a little longer. When there are no noises, they leave the den. Fireheart follows Graystripe, and says that they should try finding the WindClan camp. Graystripe agrees, and they head toward a rock. Graystripe tells Fireheart that he will climb up to have a look around, and Fireheart tells him to keep his head down. Graystripe reports that there is a hollow, where the WindClan camp might be. :They race to the hollow, which is full of gorse. Fireheart sniffs the air, smelling many WindClan cats, confirming that the hollow is the abandoned camp. He bounds down with Graystripe behind him. Fireheart says that this is their camp, and Graystripe tells Fireheart how he can't believe Brokenstar managed to chase WindClan out. Fireheart points out that WindClan had put up a fight. There are signs of struggle; nests had been dragged out of the dens, and Fireheart can smell WindClan and ShadowClan cats. Fireheart tells Graystripe that they should find the scent trail. As they follow it, Graystripe complains on how WindClan cats are smaller then he remembers. Fireheart points out that they are going the right way. :The trail leads them to the edge of the territory, and they see Highstones. Fireheart wonders if Nightpelt is already there; Graystripe points out that they don't want to find him down there. Fireheart agrees, and remembers the journey with Bluestar and Tigerclaw, where rats had attacked them, and they were saved by Barley, a friendly loner, but Bluestar had lost a life. Graystripe asks if they might find a trace of Ravenpaw, and Fireheart tells him that he hopes so. :Fireheart and Graystripe scent the area, and Graystripe remarks that WindClan didn't head towards Highstones. They skirt around onto a Twoleg trail, and find mossy nests. Fireheart says that WindClan had tried to settle on the trail. Graystripe wonders what had made them leave, as the scent is old. They head towards a narrow ditch, where Fireheart sees a Twolegplace, and tells Graystripe to stop. He points to the Twolegplace, and says that they are near Barley's territory. Graystripe recognizes it, and he says that the place is where the dogs live, and they need to hurry, since the dogs are let loose at night. :Fireheart agrees that maybe the dogs chased WindClan out of the forest, and he wonders if Ravenpaw made it to Barley's. Graystripe points out that Ravenpaw shouldn't be underestimated, since he caught an adder after being sent to Snakerocks by Tigerclaw. Graystripe takes the lead, while Fireheart follows him; he hears the dog barking, but it is distant. Graystripe asks if they should keep going, worried that the trail leads towards Highstones. Fireheart tells him that they should keep going. Graystripe and Fireheart smell the Thunderpath. As they reach the hedge, the WindClan trail is nearly covered by the Thunderpath. Fireheart points out that WindClan sheltered here, and Graystripe tells him that it must have been their first time seeing the Thunderpath. :Fireheart asks Graystripe if WindClan patrolled their borders; Graystripe tells him that the WindClan territory is wild and barren, and that RiverClan and ThunderClan have plenty of prey, and wouldn't likely go for rabbits. Fireheart picks up the trail again, but is confused as to where it ends. He comments that they must have doubled back or crossed the Thunderpath. Fireheart tells Graystripe to look around, and that he'll check the other side, not wanting to lose the trail. Characters Major *Fireheart *Graystripe Minor *Sandpaw *Blackclaw *Unnamed RiverClan cat }} Mentioned *Halftail *Nightpelt *Ravenpaw *Bluestar *Tigerclaw *Barley }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 4 nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 4 es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 4 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc